


a special night for you

by m_k_ch



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Genderbending, Implied Secret Relationship, PWP, mildly implied praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: Yuzuru decides to give Tori a reward for being a good girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dreamt of this. i don't know why. but i needed to write it, so here it is
> 
> i also didn't bother with name changes. i hope you enjoy it, though

“I just want to sleep.” Tori says, letting her hair down and settling down on her bed with a sigh.

  
“The dinner was a success, young master.” Yuzuru says, standing on the doorway and smiling at Tori. “You have done well.”

  
Red color grew on Tori’s cheeks. “It was only a family dinner, Yuzuru. I’m not sure if I even liked my relatives there.”

  
Yuzuru giggled and closed the door, walking towards Tori only to brush her hair with her fingers. “But you managed to keep a good behavior, young master. It’s something you should be proud of.”

  
Tori sputtered. “Is- is that an insult?! I always do well, mind you!” She says, looking away and crossing her arms. Yuzuru only smiled once more, and Tori doesn’t know whether to feel offended or— or glad that Yuzuru’s even _proud_ of her.

  
Yuzuru starts going through her drawer, to which Tori detests. “Hey! I can get my own clothes, you know! I thought you’d stop doing that?!”

  
Yuzuru settles the pajamas down on the corner of the bed and sits next to Tori, who kisses her forehead and draws her near. “I know, young master, but I felt the need to reward you for your outstanding attitude for the past few days, and tonight has been the highlight.”

  
“Shut up…” Tori whispers, leaning on Yuzuru’s shoulders and closing her eyes.

  
Yuzuru’s arms fully envelops her and the only sound in the room were their breaths and the rustling of their clothes, until Tori pushes Yuzuru away in a realization.

  
“What if someone walks in?” She says, hand grabbing Yuzuru’s and holding it.

  
“Don’t worry, they themselves said they would last the night.” Yuzuru's hand let go and her fingers crawled up to her arm. “And I locked the door to make sure.”

  
Tori’s held breath releases with a loud sigh, looking at Yuzuru exhaustingly until Yuzuru leans forward to kiss her cheeks, then the side of her lips. Tori’s impatience got the best of her and she kisses Yuzuru’s fully, Yuzuru reciprocating. Their lips move against each other, slow and tender, and Yuzuru only pulls away to push Tori on the bed and crawl on top of her.

  
Tori’s face is flushed and her eyes are drooped, her arms looping around Yuzuru’s neck to pull her down to kiss her again, this time with more force and touches; Yuzuru’s hands going all over Tori’s body, but focusing on her hips and her legs, fingers going under her skirt and Tori’s hips humps up, only stopped by Yuzuru’s legs forcing her down. Her lips lets out breathy moans, quiet yet desperate until Yuzuru’s leg goes in between hers and she presses down, and Tori’s fingers almost scrapes Yuzuru’s neck.

  
“Y-yuzuru!”  
  
Yuzuru pecks Tori’s lips gently and she goes back to kissing her neck, calming Tori’s agitated body down. “I know it’s only our second time, Tori, but you should have learned from last time, hm?”

  
“I hate it when you get out of your pretentious maid mode like I deserve to be punished..”

  
Yuzuru faces her with her usual smile, and she laughs. “I’m trying my best so we don’t get caught, Tori. And you don’t want me out of my ‘maid mode’ do you?” She questions, kissing her jaw. “You love it when I praise you, ‘young master’.

  
Tori moans quietly, closing her legs with Yuzuru’s leg in between. “Damn it…”

  
Yuzuru giggles and pushes her leg harder, and Tori moans again, her hands going down to the bed and grabbing it tightly. “J-just do it!” Tori breathes out. “I don’t care about the clothes— just… just—”

  
“Oh, young master, wanting it so bad, then? Don’t worry, it’s your special night. You did so well.”

  
Yuzuru goes down to her lower body, yet hands fondling with Tori’s chest through the dress. She pulls the skirt up, revealing her panties, already wet. She pushes her legs apart and she immediately licks through the cloth, Tori gasping and trembling.

  
“Are you sure—”

  
“Please, Yuzuru!” Tori whines, not caring if her panties get ruined with her wetness and Yuzuru’s tongue. “I want it now!”

  
Tori’s begging makes Yuzuru’s hand go down to her own, rubbing it while licking and kissing Tori through her clothes, who seems as if she’s so close.

  
“Already near, Tori?”

  
Tori nods, her hair being messed on the pillows and her lips red from being bitten.

  
Yuzuru only complies, her free hand pulling away Tori’s panties and completely licks her, her finger teasing her wet hole. Tori muffles her cries with her hand, almost as if she’s crying from pleasure, her body pushing up and hands clenching.

  
Yuzuru inserts her finger easily and pumps slowly while she licks her clit, and it wasn’t a while until she felt her contracting while her tongue is pressed against her, hips pulsing jaggedly and whining and crying through her hand until she calms down, tired and heaving as she relaxes on the sheets.

  
Yuzuru wipes her mouth and started to take Tori’s clothes off, only Tori awakens with an annoyed face.

  
“What are you doing?” She asks, Yuzuru’s hand already taking off her sleeves.

  
“Changing you into your pajamas..?”

  
Tori sits up and shakes her head, not caring about her loose clothing looking as if it’s falling down from her body. “Nope! Not until you get your turn.”

  
Yuzuru bites her lip at Tori’s exposed skin, trying her best not to touch her shoulder and stroke her soft skin. “I can do it by myself, Tori. Besides, you’re tired.”

  
Tori rolls her eyes. “Of course, cause I don’t have much stamina for this, blah blah blah.” She says, repeating Yuzuru’s words to her on their first time having sex.

  
Yuzuru only raises her brow as Tori pushes her away, elbows keeping her support on the bed as she crawls in between Yuzuru’s legs. “Come on, it’s your turn on the receiving end, right?” She smirks, cocking her head to expose her undressed skin.

  
Yuzuru only gets hypnotized, her hand reaching out for her shoulder until she cups her hand on Tori’s cheek. “You make it so hard to resist.”

  
Tori giggles and then pulls Yuzuru’s skirt up, running her hands on her thighs. “You look real good on this maid dress, Yuzuru, have I told you that?” She whispers, kissing Yuzuru in between.

  
Yuzuru closes her eyes, spreading her legs until Tori pulls away her panties, her fingers close and teasing on her skin.

  
She gives a hesitant lick on Yuzuru’s clit, and Yuzuru’s head hangs back as she lets out a breathy moan.

  
Satisfied with her result, she licks again, harder and continues to do so as Yuzuru's legs shake and hips tremble.

  
Yuzuru looks down, seeing Tori’s messed clothes and cute face licking her clit and she looks away, teeth clenched as she tries not to come then and there.

  
It wasn’t until Tori sucks on it that Yuzuru’s grabs her head and gasps, pushing her head and it prompted Tori to lick more and more until Yuzuru’s gasp reached high and she pulses, broken moans let out from her mouth and Tori just keeps licking and Yuzuru is thankful she’s used to masturbating or else she would’ve collapsed like Tori.

  
“That’s enough, Tori.” She breathes out, pushing Tori away, her lips plump and shiny, and she pulls her up to kiss her and Tori follows, pulling her close as Yuzuru’s hands strokes her body, going under her skirt and squeezing her butt.

  
“Yuzuru!” She pulls away, face red from embarrassment. “I’m not ready for another round…”

  
Yuzuru laughs and Tori pouts, and Yuzuru only kisses her lips, quick and chaste, before fully unclothing her.

  
“H-hey, I told you I can do it by myself.”

  
“Well that’s convenient. Let me get you some underwear, too.”

  
“Shut up!”

  
Yuzuru doesn’t and only tells her a quick _I love you_ before rummaging her drawer.

  
She does, however, pretends not to hear Tori’s silent _I love you_ to save her from further embarrassment.

  
_I know, Tori._ She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> please imagine yuzuru in a maid dress


End file.
